


Like in My Fair Lady

by kimposibl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time before the final test. Harry Hart teaches Eggsy some lessons on how to be a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like in My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I borrow some dialogue from the movie but not verbatim because my memory is crap. Not Brit-picked. Not beta'd. Kingsman is not mine. You're pretty much reading at your own risk.
> 
> I basically made up some lessons on how to be a proper English gentleman during sex, and for that I am sorry. But this is fiction so please don't be angry?

“As per tradition, you will spend the next 24 hours with your mentor. I suggest you use your time wisely.”

After Merlin dismisses him and Roxy, Eggsy follows Harry out of the Kingsman house and back to the shop on Savile Row. He’s just elated to have made it this far, and he owes a large part of his confidence to the man walking gracefully beside him. When he first started this thing, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it to the final round. He agreed on a whim because where the fuck else was his life going? His only real out had been with the Marines, but his mum got him to drop out even though the truth is, Eggsy ended up following in his father’s footsteps anyway.

“Care for anything to eat?” Harry asks when they exit the shop. He secures the door behind them.

“If you want,” Eggsy says because he’s still high on adrenaline so food is the last thing on his mind.

Harry glances at him in thought. “Let's go to my place. I can make you something if you get hungry.” At Eggsy's questioning look, Harry elaborates, "I'd like to talk with you for a bit. Is that alright?"

"Mm? Oh yeah. 'Course." Eggsy looks away, hoping the lights are dim enough that Harry can't see his face turning red.

They wait for a few minutes before a Kingsman cab pulls up by the kerb. Harry opens the door for Eggsy, who crawls in with a muttered, “'fanks.”

Eggsy loves Harry’s home. It’s what he always imagined a proper house would be like, covered in fancy décor and personal items with lots of windows for natural light. It looks well lived in despite Harry’s position as a Kingsman agent. Eggsy never expected Harry to be the type to accumulate so much stuff, but he’s posh and was born with a silver spoon up his arse so of course he has the money to buy nice things or perhaps inherited them. Still, the house is bright and colorful and elegant like its owner.

Harry removes his jacket as they head into his office and hangs it up on a hangar behind the door. Eggsy’s eyes briefly trace over Harry’s broad shoulders and tapered waist while also admiring the fine work of his tailor. It’s the least amount of clothing he’s seen on Harry, and even though that wouldn’t matter with anyone else, it makes him happy to see a layer come off. After all, a suit is a gentleman’s armor. Eggsy doubts many people have been privy to the sight of a vulnerable knight.

Harry’s office is covered eccentrically on three walls by ridiculous news headlines. As Eggsy points each one out, Harry explains the covert operation he’d completed just the day before. He continues by saying that a gentleman conducts himself with modesty and doesn’t broadcast work he’s done to the public.

“Am I fucked then?” Eggsy asks, plopping down gracelessly onto the chair in front of Harry’s desk. They both know Eggsy wasn’t raised with proper manners instilled in him, and honestly, the streets don’t give a fuck about any of that. If anything, Eggsy would have been taken advantage of and left in the gutter because of them. Harry gives him a small smile and shakes his head.

“I can teach you how to be a gentleman," he says as if its the simplest thing in the world.

After telling Eggsy that he needs to ask before taking a seat in another’s space, Harry teaches him how to make a proper martini. The first few tries don’t go very well, so in an effort to salvage the used gin, they take turns drinking Eggsy’s mistakes. Eggsy’s fourth martini is up to Harry’s standards, and by then, Eggsy is slightly tipsy.

“What else?” he asks eagerly.

“We will discuss dress tomorrow. Dining etiquette will wait until a later time as well.” Eggsy nods, disappointed yet glaringly happy. The latter makes him realize he’s bordering on drunk, though whether it’s on alcohol or Harry’s presence is anyone’s guess at this point. Everything about Harry is intoxicating, from his aftershave to his voice to his elegant, relaxed posture.

“I s’pose one of ‘ems bein’ able to handle liquor?” he nearly slurs. Harry gives him a patient smile.

“Of course.”

There’s a mini bar off to the side of the dining room. They’re standing close together in the small space, arms brushing whenever they prepare the martinis. Eggsy knows he’s giddy from the alcohol but he can’t deny that at least half of it is due to being with Harry like this. When they’d first met, Eggsy thought that Harry was an arsehole who demanded Eggsy’s respect without having earned it, like a cleaned up, posh version of Dean. Then the scene with Dean’s lackeys happened in the Black Prince and Eggsy’s pretty sure the awe and admiration he felt for Harry showed on his face, he was so overwhelmed by it. He’s so grateful that Harry didn’t let him forget they ever met because then Eggsy wouldn’t have had the chance to experience this, this sensation that makes Eggsy’s chest tight and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“A gentleman must never forget his appearance as well,” Harry says, turning to him. He’s still working Eggsy’s successfully made martini. “He must keep his nails neatly trimmed.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and studies his nails, nearly causing Eggsy to lose his footing like a swooning lady. Eggsy keeps them short regularly now after a mishap during the earlier part of the Lancelot selection process. The pads of Harry’s fingers are rough against his, and Eggsy wonders what they’d feel like against other parts of his skin. He suppresses a shiver as Harry releases him.

“Clean shaven,” Harry adds, tipping up Eggsy’s face with a gentle thumb. Eggsy feels his face heat, thankful that he bothered to shave earlier before going out on his fake honeypot mission.

Seemingly satisfied, Harry drops his hand and steps back, taking his warmth with him. “Your hair could use more styling product.”

Eggsy brushes his hand through his hair. It’s longer than how he usually keeps it. It’s parted to the side in proper Kingsman style. It probably won’t ever be as perfect as Harry’s hair, but there’s no one as perfect as Harry in anything.

“I’m not used to this yet,” Eggsy complains, trying to smooth the strands back. “Why can’t I jus’ keep me normal hair?”

“It’s tradition, Eggsy.”

“I have it on good authority that you don’t keep to tradition, Harry.” Eggsy’s brows raise knowingly. He automatically noted the most obvious difference between him and the other recruits that first day of recruitment. Everyone else smelled of old money. Harry is cut from the same cloth with his accent and undoubtedly higher education and general way carrying himself. Eggsy can admit that when he first saw Harry outside of the police station he thought the older man would want him as a rent boy in exchange for keeping him out of jail. At this point, he’s a little upset it didn’t turn out that way, although being recommended to participate in a job interview for the most kickass company in the world is a fair consolation prize.

“Only just the two. You are an exceptional young man, as your father was.” Harry finishes his martini and takes their dirty glasses to the sink in the kitchen. Eggsy follows him but leans against the partition between the kitchen and dining room. He watches the long line of Harry’s back. His shirt fits him so well that Eggsy can make out the muscles bunching and flexing with each movement underneath the fabric.

Harry finishes and turns, leaning back against the counter in an easy pose. Eggsy’s feet take him closer before he knows what’s happening. The alcohol makes him bold and his tongue loose because he says, “An’ how is a gentleman in bed?” Harry quirks a brow but indulges him by playing along.

“Well, a gentleman starts with consent. Verbal, of course. And he doesn’t make his partner beg.” Eggsy can imagine people begging Harry for many things: ‘please, don’t kill me’; ‘please, let me get down on my knees and suck your cock’ just to mention a couple. God, Eggsy is fucked up. Harry probably sees him as nothing more than a little boy needing guidance and here Eggsy is, with his hero worship and crazy infatuation, coming onto him as a man.

“So, I would say sumfin’ like, ‘Can I kiss you?’” Eggsy asks, stepping into Harry’s space. Harry’s eyes flick down to Eggsy’s lips from behind his glasses. The warm, chocolate colored eyes are slightly dilated.

“May, Eggsy. ‘May I kiss you?’” Harry corrects. Eggsy can feel the older man’s breath across his mouth.

Eggsy grins and says, “Yes,” before leaning in to close the distance between them. Harry’s lips are soft against his, and the simple contact manages to shut down a part of Eggsy’s brain while simultaneously activating his cock. He wants more. Fuck, does he want more, but he remembers what Harry said and it’s important that they’re on the same page because Eggsy could have totally read this wrong. He basically took advantage of Harry’s trust just now, and if this ends up going to shit, at least Eggsy has this.

He pulls back a fraction and opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them. Harry gazes steadily at him through lowered lashes.

“Trying to fool your partner certainly does not qualify,” Harry admonishes in amusement because he knows that Eggsy is aware of what he’s doing most of the time. Eggsy smiles, relieved that he isn’t angry. His heart pounds angrily in his chest as he gears up to ask seriously.

“May I kiss you, Harry?” he whispers. Harry swallows audibly, his breathing slightly accelerated.

“Yes,” the agent says. Eggsy barely refrains from attacking Harry. Their lips meet again, and this time, Eggsy brings his body flush against the older man’s. He winds his hands up to the back of Harry’s head through his chestnut brown hair. It feels as silky in his fingers as it looks, no fucking surprise. Eggsy opens his mouth and swipes his tongue carefully along the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry’s lips part and an answering tongue comes out to meet his. Eggsy groans and presses closer, his body heat rising. Harry is big and firm against him, safe, solid. Eggsy’s never been intimate with another bloke before, not like this, but he loves Harry. Harry is his exception.

Their kiss quickly becomes more passionate as Harry brings his hands to Eggsy’s hips to pull him closer. Eggsy goes from half hard to having a full on erection in two seconds when he feels a hot bulge against his hip. He grinds against it experimentally. Harry moans above him and deftly slides his thigh between Eggsy’s. Eggsy breaks the kiss with a breathy sigh as he feels a sharp spike of lust in his lower abdomen with the added friction. Harry’s mouth moves from his mouth to the sharp angle of his jaw. Eggsy claws at the older man’s shoulder blades desperately.

“Harry,” he gasps, rolling his hips. He’s really fucking close to begging. He feels and hears Harry’s chuckle against his neck. Eggsy pushes Harry back so that their eyes can meet. “I want your prick in my mouth,” he says quickly before either them have any time to think about this. “Is that alright?” He brings his hands down to Harry’s belt.

Harry breathes, “Yes, please,” and Eggsy undoes Harry’s belt and the fly of his trousers. He sinks down to his knees as he pulls out Harry’s erection. It’s hot and thick in his hand, his fingers barely able to meet when they wrap around the base.

Eggsy’s never done this before, either, but he’s thought about it soon after meeting Harry because one of many of Harry’s skills is the ability to turn a straight bloke gay, apparently. He can smell Harry’s clean, musky scent. His mouth waters. He’s literally thirsty for Harry’s cock, and he’d be embarrassed if he didn’t want this so bad. He takes the red, glistening tip into his mouth, trying to remember how the girls he’s been with have done this to him. He twirls his tongue around the head and presses it against the glans. Harry runs a hand through his hair in a gentlemanly fashion, neither pulling nor pushing.

“Come on, Harry,” Eggsy says throatily, looking up at him with sultry eyes. “Show me what you want.”

“Eggsy,” Harry warns, his fingers grasping Eggsy’s hair ever so slightly. Eggsy maintains eye contact as he licks along the length of Harry’s shaft. The impatient, heated look Harry shoots him makes Eggsy’s cock twitch and leak in his jeans. “Don’t tease.”

Eggsy closes his eyes and concentrates on sucking all of Harry’s manners out through his prick. What he lacks in skill he hopes he compensates with enthusiasm. Judging by the noises Harry is making, he’s doing an ace job of it. He uses a hand to tug on the portion he can’t fit in his mouth (which is more than half) and moves his mouth in tandem. He eagerly swallows up every bitter, salty drop of precum.

“I’m close, Eggsy,” Harry says sooner than expected. Eggsy looks up and takes in the sight of Harry gazing down at him hungrily. A lock of hair managed to fall in front of his eyes, his cheeks are flushed red, and the thought that Eggsy made Harry lose his perfect appearance makes Eggsy moan and work harder. Harry bites his lip and tugs on Eggsy’s hair, trying to pull him away, but Eggsy wants to taste him on his tongue and swallow him down, so he pulls off a fraction as he strokes Harry through his orgasm. Hot, white cum spurts thickly over Eggsy’s parted lips and into his mouth as well as his cheeks and chin. Harry groans through it, his hips thrusting lightly. Eggsy squeezes the last drop out and licks it up with his signature, cheeky wink.

Harry pulls him up to his feet and kisses him roughly while licking up the traces of his essence from Eggsy’s face. He swiftly undoes Eggsy’s jeans and wanks the younger man until he’s spilling in record time, cursing and trembling against Harry. Eggsy rests his head against Harry’s chest as he tries to catch his breath and fight off the spots in his vision. He’s so light headed and blissed out, he probably couldn’t even tell someone his name if they asked.

“Take me to bed,” Eggsy says.

“Yes, Eggsy.”

The next morning, Eggsy wakes with a headache and pleasant soreness in his legs and lower back. The space next to him is empty, but Eggsy can smell tea and bacon so he can’t be too upset about waking up alone. On the bedside table is a glass of water and two pills of paracetamol. Eggsy swallows the pills and downs the glass. He pushes the covers off and finds that surprisingly clean, so Harry must have wiped him down sometime after Eggsy passed out. He only remembers Harry fucking him through two orgasms before pulling out, yanking off the condom and coming on his stomach with a growl. Eggsy grins as he pulls on his clothes from last night. Harry is a damn good shag, as expected. Eggsy’s a little jealous of all the people Harry’s got to practice with but he’s grateful for the experience. And he couldn’t give two shits about Harry’s sexual history if Eggsy gets to reap all its rewards.

Harry is just pulling off an apron when Eggsy walks downstairs and enters the dining room.

This afternoon will be Eggsy’s final test. He honestly hopes he’ll become the next Lancelot because that would mean that he can work closely with this man. For the first time in his life, Eggsy feels like he can do anything. There won’t a single task that the Kingsman would give him that he can’t do, and he’d like to say that he had the strength all along, but the truth is, he wouldn’t have been able to find it if someone hadn’t believed in him first. Maybe that is part of the reason why he loves Harry.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Harry greets. “I hope you slept well. Ready for your next lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just recently finished watching 'A Single Man' in which Mr. Firth plays a depressed gay English professor in the 1950's/60's following the death of his younger lover (great film, btw. It's available on Netflix if you wanna watch it)and I s2g if I watch another goddamn movie where Sexy Colin Firth wears fitted suits and thick framed glasses, has artfully parted hair and is associated with a younger man I will literally lose my effing shit.


End file.
